


PolarFrosts New Year's Kiss

by MTL17



Category: Marvel, The Gifted (TV 2017), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, New Years, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 10:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: Lorna Dane has a very exhausting problem.





	PolarFrosts New Year's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Gifted. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Lorna Dane was pretty sure that this problem would make her a hero to every Dude Bro, Fuck Boy and Man Whore in the universe. Or maybe even just every straight guy. After all, all it took was a quick web search to prove that a threesome with two girls was a frequent fantasy, and surely by that logic three girls would be even better. But she was a girl too, obviously, meaning this was an all girl four-way. Also she was the focus, given the other three were identical sisters. Which sure, looked amazing on paper, but in practice was completely exhausting. And not just because of the sex, but because of everything. Although perhaps most of all the well-meaning encouragement, and occasional deliberate teasing, from her best friend Andy Strucker.

"Soooo... it's almost midnight..." Andy began awkwardly.

"Yeah, I noticed." Lorna grumbled, folding her arms and scowling already.

"Have, have you figured out what you're going to do?" Andy asked hesitantly, "You know, about your girlfriends?"

"What about them?" Lorna smirked, almost enjoying seeing him squirm.

"You know..." He blushed, "You can only kiss one... right?"

"Wanna bet?" Lorna interrupted him confidently, then reassuring him, "Relax Andy, everything is under control."

There was a brief pause and then Andy reminded her, "If it's gonna be one at a time, you can't start with Esme."

"I know." She sighed, "This isn't my first time kissing them, you know?"

"Yeah, but-" Andy tried to continue.

"Hey Andy, I won't tell you how to kiss your sister, if you don't tell me how to kiss my girlfriends." Lorna shut him down, leaving him to blush as she walked over to where her lovers were standing around awkwardly, at which point she awkwardly greeted them, "Hey."

"Hey." They awkwardly greeted back at the same time, just as the countdown on the TV began.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6..."

"Come here..." Lorna beckoned them closer as that happened, quickly pulling Esme against her, then grabbing Sophie and Phoebe and pulling them either side of their sister in a move which was now well practised between them.

"Lorna!" Esme began.

"Shhhh, relax. I got you." Lorna reassured, "I got all of you."

"Yes..." Phoebe blushed.

"You do." Sophie blushed too.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Happy New Year!"

As strangers on the TV, and their work colleagues, exclaimed the same thing Lorna quickly pecked Sophie's lips, then Esme's, and then finally she pressed her lips and Phoebe's in first a quick and gentle kiss, and then a long, deep kiss. The initial fireworks were still going off at that point, so Lorna felt it was close as she could get to kissing them all at the same time, and although they had only been together for a short time it was long enough for her to sense when they approved of something, and they seemed to now. Especially as after the long, deep kiss to Phoebe she then quickly gave one to Esme and then Sophie, Lorna switching back and forth for a few long minutes until finally the first song in the background was over.

Lorna then pulled back and told them, because it was too early for the L word, "I adore you all."

Which caused the three blondes to beam happily, tilt their heads and tell her in unison, "We adore you too."

Oh yes, this was a very exhausting problem to have, but totally worth it.


End file.
